


The Future King

by deanwstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cherished Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, NOT underage though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prince Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Restraints, SPN kink meme fill, Spit As Lube, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Michael, Virgin Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, Young Dean Winchester, he is 18, lots of praises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwstories/pseuds/deanwstories
Summary: Prince Dean's coming of age as heir to the throne. To celebrate and ensure success to his reign as crown prince and future king, he is dressed in a short white ceremonial gown and his virgin ass offered to the people of his kingdom.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/122619.html?thread=43662331#t43662331
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s), Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. the ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no plot to this story. It is just a fill. Also warning for voyeuristic John. I'm sorry if that creeps you out.

Dean knelt before his father, King John. His head was bowed and throat bare in a sign of submission and respect. He wore the gown reserved for special ceremonies. It was short and white and had intricate patterns of angelic wings sewn on the edges. The cool air of the large courtroom brushed upon his bare ass. Dean shivered slightly but otherwise was unmoving as the King stood up to make his speech.

“As you all may know, today is an important day. The most important day in fact,” John’s deep voice boomed out. There were excited murmurs around the court. Dean could feel dozens of eyes upon him. His face heated up and his heart started to pick up speed. “Today is the day my son - your prince - finally becomes a man, and accepts his rightful position as your King!” There was a roar of applause at that. Dean tried to focus on his breathing and not what was to happen next. But it was hard. The excitement in the room was palpable. The King silenced the room with a swift motion of his hand. John was still the King until the ceremony was done, and Dean swore the oath to protect his people. “Please stand, my son, and face your future people.” Dean stood up and turned around slowly. All around him, people were looking at him in amazement, like he was already the King. “These are the people you will be leading. The people who will look to you for guidance and protection,” came the hushed voice of the King. 

Dean was both eager and terrified. He had been waiting for this moment all his life. Now he had finally come of age, a newly fledged adult at eighteen. His father stepped closer to him, his large hands clasped tightly on his shoulders. While they were the same height, King John was bigger, and Dean couldn’t help but still feel like a child pressed to his father’s frame like this. What if he wasn’t ready for this? What if he failed the kingdom? 

“Shh, my son. You will do just fine,” John said into his ear. He could feel the slight tremors from Dean. He stepped away briefly and faced the people. “You have been chosen to aid your prince through his final transition to the throne. He will be strapped to the ceremony bench, and offer himself to you, his people, in the ultimate act of loyalty and compassion!”

Dean looked around him, seeing the faces of guards loyal to the royal family, men and women of all variety, rich and poor, old and young. These were some of the people who he would soon be serving as the King. 

He felt himself smile. He bowed his head and slowly got down to one knee before his future people. “It would be an honor to offer myself to my people, to my kingdom.”

The room fell silent for a moment and Dean could hear his heart thundering. This was the true test. There had been only one time the people rejected the transition of a King. It was a long time ago though, before John even became King. People around the room stood up and started to clap loudly. Dean breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. He waited on one knee for another minute, basking in the approval of his people. It felt good to be wanted. Finally his father helped him to stand up before turning to his most trusted aides to bring the bench to the front. Dean watched quietly as the men lifted it up effortlessly and slowly brought it over. It was a simple thing, large and made of wood with soft fur wrapped around it for comfort. A pair of leather cuffs hung innocently from the one side of it. Dean stared down at it, knowing they were to be strapped to each of his wrists. He looked to the legs of the bench and noticed two more cuffs, no doubt for his ankles. His father gestured for Dean to step forward and with only slight hesitation, he obeyed.

“Do not be afraid, my son,” John said to him. “This is tradition.”

Dean nodded. “I know, father.”

“Good. Come closer. Place your arms here. Just like so. Thank you. And now lean forward so that your chest is on the bench. Good, good,” John praised, buckling his chest to the bench. “Spread your legs for me, son.” Dean did as told, his face flushed, feeling exposed and vulnerable. His father trapped his ankles to each of the legs of the bench. Dean tugged experimentally. The restraints were on tight. There was no give. He leaned his head against the fur. John knelt down next to his son. “I realize this will be your first time. One of our most trusted aides will help prepare you for the ceremony.” Before Dean could ask his father to elaborate, John was already standing up again and signalling a man just outside of Dean’s peripheral vision to come over. “Castiel, please help prepare the prince.”

Castiel’s voice, deep and sensual, said, “Of course, my King.” A small wave of arousal coursed through Dean, causing his dick to twitch. The man knelt beside him. Dean felt his gown lift up and the man’s cool fingers glide sofly on his bare skin. He moaned at the light sensation. Castiel smiled down at the young prince, tracing gently over Dean’s buttocks. The prince was beautiful, laid out on the bench like this, ass out for anyone to do whatever they wanted to it. Truthfully, he had imagined this moment for some time now. He withdrew his fingers, watching as the prince tried to chase his touch, stopped short by his restraints. He opened the jar in his hand. The gel it contained was used specifically for these ceremonies. He dipped two fingers into the jar, covering them with a generous amount of the gel. He leaned forward and said, “This will be cold, but trust me. It is to help you.” Without waiting for Dean to respond, he pressed a finger to his entrance. Dean hissed at the coldness. He clenched down tightly. “Shh, relax, my prince,” Castiel said quietly, his warm breath tickling Dean’s ear. Dean shuddered and tried to obey. “This will only work if you relax all the way and let me in.” Eventually Dean was able to relax. Castiel nodded in approval and pressed deeper inside. Dean gasped at the burn and clenched down once again. Castiel stopped moving. Then he lifted Dean chin with his other hand, turning his head slightly so that he could see Castiel. “Do you trust me?” Dean froze for a moment, before nodding. “Then relax,” the aide said. Dean did. Castiel let go and nodded in approval, “Good, boy.”

Dean’s face flushed at the praise. The aide started to move his finger inside him again. This time the burn had started to subside. It started to become more pleasurable. Dean moaned as Castiel pumped his finger in and out of him. Then he added another finger. It took a moment for Dean to adjust to the stretch but soon enough he was starting to rock back, chasing after the pleasure that coursed through him. He had never felt anything like this in his life. He could feel his dick leaking as the man continued to finger fuck him.

“You should see yourself, my prince,” Castiel whispered into his ear. “You’re beautiful. Your complete surrender is magnificent. Your soul shines so brightly. You are most definitely worthy of being our King.”

Dean shuddered as Castiel began to slow before finally pulling his fingers out. It left Dean feeling hollow and empty. “Please,” he said, trying to rock back into them. He wanted, no... _needed_ , Castiel to give him more pleasure. 

Castiel slowly stood up, smiling fondly down at the prince. Dean looked amazing from this view. He looked over to the King and waited for his nod, before pulling off his pants. His dick was already hard and dripping. “You will have me soon,” Castiel promised him as he got into position behind the prince. He grasped Dean’s hips and slowly pushed in.

Dean gasped. The burn was more intense than the fingers had been. He couldn’t help but try and clench his muscles around Castiel’s cock. It was Castiel’s turn to gasp as pleasure jolted through him. Dean was tight and warm and more amazing than Castiel could have imagined. He sighed as he pushed even deeper. Dean’s muscles tightened in response. It felt good but he couldn’t move. He squeezed his hips a little, leaning forward as he said, “I told you to relax for me.” He felt Dean’s muscles start to let go slowly. Soon Castiel was able to move again. He pressed even deeper, until he couldn’t anymore. The prince moaned and writhed under him. Castiel smiled as he began to pull out, then push back in. He stroked gently over Dean’s bare back. It took Castiel a few more pumps before he was spilling inside the prince. 

“You’re magnificent, my King,” Castiel whispered before slowly pulling out.

He put his pants back on and stepped aside as another took his spot. Dean slumped over the bench. He wasn’t sure how long he was strapped there for, letting others take pleasure in his offering. He served men and women alike by now. He was tired and sated, his ass and dick both sore and covered in dried out semen. His back was shining with sweat. 

Dean groaned, rocking back into the man fucking him. After a couple more thrusts, the man pulled out and spilled his load over Dean’s bare skin. He grimaced slightly at the sticky feeling of cum over his ass. It was nothing new. A few men had done it already. The man groaned, laying on top of Dean for a moment, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm. John finally motioned for the man to get off his son and he did so slowly, picking up his clothes and leaving the way he came. John then turned his attention to his son. He moved to undo the cuffs that were wrapped around Dean’s wrists. Once done with those, he unstrapped Dean’s stomach and then moved to undo the cuffs around his ankles. Dean was completely free within moments. He was helped to his feet by his father whom he leaned on. “You did well, Dean,” John praised.

Dean smiled shyly down at the floor. “Thank you, father.” He could feel cum dripping from his ass, down his leg. 

He could hear the excitement going through the room. He could feel everyone’s gaze upon him. He felt his face flush once again. He had been put on display, to be used and worshipped, accepted and praised. These people have seen him at his most vulnerable. “Look up, my son. Face and accept your people as they have faced and accepted you,” John’s voice was a rough whisper in his ear.

There was a moment of hesitation, but then Dean slowly looked up. He saw hundreds of people gazing back at him. But there wasn’t a single expression of disgust or rejection. Just curiosity, acceptance, adoration and awe.

“This is your new King,” John said to the room. “King Dean.”

Dean took a step forward. The room roared with applause. Dean smiled. It felt good to be King.


	2. the council part 1

Dean stared up at the ceiling. He was back in his bed chamber. It had been hours since the ceremony and he had accepted his place as King. His heart was still racing. He could feel it. Even though he had trained all his life for this, the day his father decided it was time to take a step back and let Dean take his place, it was still nerve wracking. All these people were entrusting _Dean_ with their lives, with their mothers and fathers, sons and daughters...it was a very big deal and Dean didn’t want to screw any of it up.

He sighed, wondering not for the first time, if he was making a terrible mistake. If his father put too much trust in him. He heard a knock on his door and looked over. “Yes?” he asked in a loud voice. There was a beat of silence, then a shuffling of feet. “You may come in.”

The door creaked open and Castiel’s head peeked in. He smiled fondly at the new King who lay on the bed like an invitation, his legs spread widely, in nothing but the gown from the ceremony. Dean had not changed since his offering and didn’t look the least bit bothered as Castiel’s eyes roamed over the miles and miles of soft, bare skin. Dean just grinned. Castiel cleared his throat, “My King, I apologize for bothering you but the former King - your father - would like your company in the War room.”

“Did he tell you his reasoning for wanting my company there?” Dean asked, though he had a feeling.

“To meet your new council,” Castiel answered him.

“Of course. I will be there,” Dean said, pushing off the bed. This was still part of his transition to officially claim the title as King in the eyes of his father. The claiming in the courtroom earlier had been for the public eye. To the people in the kingdom, he was the King, but it was not completely official quite yet as he did not have his own council like his father did. He grabbed his royal robe and draped it over the gown he wore. He followed Castiel out of his chambers and through a large hallway. 

It took them a few minutes to get to the ‘War’ room. It was a large room with a nice looking large table with twelve chairs. It was called the War room because this was usually where the King and his most trusted men, the council, would meet and talk about what needed to be done around the kingdom. Dean stepped inside and looked around to see the familiar faces of his father and his council all sitting around the table.

John smiled once he noticed his son had finally arrived. He waved Castiel away. Once the man left, John said, “Welcome, my son. It is time to face your new council. As the former King and your father, it is my right to pass on my council to you, the new King. If you do not like them, you may pick your own.” 

Dean looked between the men. There were four of them. Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer and Benjamin, though he preferred to be called Benny. Dean grew up with these men. They had been fiercely loyal to John and the kingdom. They would all sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Dean would be stupid to let any of these men go. He nodded in acceptance, “I accept your council.”

“Good choice,” John said. He turned to look at each of the men. “This is your new King. You will accept him as you have accepted me. You will continue to help this kingdom grow and prosper.”

There was a collective of nods before John turned to his son. He motioned for Dean to undress. Dean obeyed, dropping his robe and slipping out of the gown. He shivered as the cold air brushed against bare skin. There was a small thrill that ran up his spine at being completely exposed before these men. He walked closer, stopping in front of the table. The men around the table watched him with lust and admiration in their eyes. “Before you may serve me and the kingdom once more, I offer my own service in a show of good-will and faith,” Dean said, his voice soft.

Benny, who was closest, stood up. “I accept your offer, my King,” he said in a gruff voice. 

Lucifer, who sat a few seats from him, stood up next. “I accept your offer, my King,” he repeated.

Gabriel stood up next and repeated what was said. He smirked down at Dean. Michael was the last to stand and repeat his acceptance out loud. Once everyone was done, John finally stood up and leaned over to his son, “I’m proud of you, son. You will do just fine as the new King. Come find me later and we can celebrate with some alcohol.” He gave him a brief hug and left the room, shutting the doors on his way out.

Dean sighed as he was left alone in the room with the four larger men. Benny pressed a strong hand to his back. “Lean forward, hold the edges of the table for me, my King,” Benny said in a low voice. Dean could feel his heart race as he rushed to do as he was told. It fascinated him endlessly how easily he could give up control. He wondered if this was how the common people felt when they were ruled over by the King and his council. The thought of someone dictating his every move sent a wave of arousal to his still sore dick. Suddenly Benny’s fingers were pressing to his lips. “Open,” Benny commanded. Dean did and two of Benny’s fingers slipped inside. “Get my fingers nice and wet for me now. There...just like that. That’s a good boy.” After a moment, Benny pulled his fingers out and was then pushing a finger inside his clenching hole.

Dean gasped at the intrusion. “Just relax for me, my King.”

Dean did and Benny moved his finger in and out. He set up a faster pace, and Dean groaned in pleasure, rocking with the man’s practiced movements. Soon enough Benny added another finger and it took another moment for him to adjust to it, but the spit was enough for the fingers to easily slide in and out. Dean was lost in the pain-pleasure sensations. He barely noticed when Benny added a third finger. His dick was dripping and before he could think to touch it, Benny’s other hand wrapped around it like a snake. Dean gasped as Benny roughly tugged at it at the same time as he pumped three fingers in and out. A wave of pleasure coursed through him, he was sure he was on the edge of an orgasm. Benny squeezed lightly around his cock and Dean whined. 

“Not yet,” Benny said. He pulled his fingers out finally. Dean was left feeling achingly empty. Before he could protest, Benny had already slid his pants down and was positioning his cock to his entrance. He pushed in and Dean moaned. “You feel so good, so tight,” Benny groaned as he pushed in deeper. He started to rub and tug Dean’s dick again as he fucked in and out of him. Dean gasped at the dual sensations. He was just on the brink of climax, when Benny leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “You can let go now, my King.” And he did just as Benny released his own load inside him.

Dean slumped over the table as Benny finally pulled out. He smiled, patting the King’s glistening back. “You will be magnificent as our King,” he whispered. Then he stepped to the side as Lucifer walked over.

“Our pretty little king,” Lucifer said, gliding long, deft fingers over the sides of Dean’s hip, trailing down his thigh. Dean shuddered at the light feathery touches, trying not to chase after them like a starved cat. He never knew his body would crave physical attention like this.


End file.
